ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leujaoam Cleansing
Just adding my 2 cents. This says its strong to all magic for the most part. I did this 3x with BLM, BLM, BLM, RDM, NIN, WAR. RDM was able to silence every worm every time and all the BLMs were nuking and sleeping the worms with ease. ---- I guess i meant that they're strong to elemental damage magic - like fir, blizzard, etc, hose sort of spells. they cna be slept and silenced pretty easily yeah, but our group found that magic damage wasn't anything impressive. did you find it different? we can revise that line to say "elemental damage spells" or somthing too. --Rixie-- ---- In our group, we found that elemental magic did very well. We probably could have replaced either the war or the nin with another BLM and gotten it done even quicker. 3 Tier IV spells pretty much took the worm to about 20% and with the war and nin attacking the worm, it was dead with a drain or even a Tier II spell. ---- Well dang, I guess our BLM wasn't so hot o.O I'll have to check this out again with a better BLM - thanks for the info ^_^ --Rixie-- ---- Just did a trial run on this last night with a 60 cap. Our BST says that Carrie was intimidating the worms. I wasn't paying attention to that and didn't notice either way. Anyone else have this sort of experience? --Syeria 11:08, 27 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Nevermind that last post, I thought worms were Vermin and not Amorpha. --Syeria 11:10, 27 April 2006 (PDT) this is one of the few assaults where it is best to use 6 people, from my experience. I go with 4 DD, RDM/WHM, and BLM/WHM or BRD/WHM. 70 cap or uncapped is suggested, as you will need Erase. You should be on the last worm with 10 minutes left. I suggest one of the DD to be a RNG or BST for widescan, and all party members should carry echo drops. Mages should carry couple pro-ethers just in case. Ayrlie 19:41, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Trio setup This can be done with 3 people at level 60. DRG/BLU, BLM/WHM, and SAM/WAR. I expect similar results with this setup at the 70 and 75 cap as well. Time is an issue and skill chains with MBs will help speed the process. It took us 25+ minutes each time. 29 and a half once. If I had to guess at other working trios: The SAM could be replaced with other heavy DDs with tanking power. WAR/NIN, NIN/WAR, MNK/NIN, etc. The BLM could also be an RDM. The DRG/mage is sort of the lynch pin. The infinite curing power allows for zero resting. Sanction refresh is required. I feel /BLU is the best sub due to Foot Kick, Power Attack, and Sprout Smack being cheap and spamable when the AoE gets the best of you. I also suggest bringing a forth. This is damn hard with just 3 at 60. --Dashknocker 04:15, 30 July 2007 (CDT) *We've attempted this a few times uncapped, and it's actually harder than the 60 cap trio of SAM/WAR, DRG/BLU, and BLM/WHM. The worms hit harder and have more HP relative to your increased damage. Be wary trying this as a trio uncapped. --Dashknocker 20:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Used to try trio'ing this at level 50 with SAM/NIN, BLU/NIN, and RDM/WHM. Had about a 75% success rate. Learned the hard way about linking in the six room, which usually made the difference. We usually one with about 30 seconds to a minute remaining. While this wasn't the best setup, it certainly fit the schedule we had. Added a RNG/NIN, and started winning every time (lost first one because RNG didn't learn to look around when he entered a room and ended up aggro'ing ALL six worms as he ran around like a chicken - won every one after that). All of these were 50 cap. Trying to do 60 cap as we've advanced. --Lleryl 02:43, 21 November 2007 (UTC) 974 points with 6 people with the "keep bunnies at spawn" trick thing --Themanii 02:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Level 60 Cap done with WHM/BLM DRG/WHM RNG/NIN and MNK/DNC with 6 minutes to spare. Rues 06:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Points I got 1155 points with Assault Armband for first win with 6 people. Natsuchii 20:56, 4 October 2008 (UTC)